1. Field
Embodiments relate to a terminal of a rechargeable battery, a method of assembling the terminal of a rechargeable battery, a rechargeable battery module and a method of assembling the rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries, which are incapable of being recharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries composed of a single cell are generally used for portable small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, camcorders, or the like. Large capacity rechargeable batteries composed of a plurality of cells connected in a form of a pack are widely used to drive motors of electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, or the like.
A rechargeable battery may be manufactured in various forms. Representative forms of a rechargeable battery include a cylindrical form or a prismatic form. A typical rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween, a case that provides a space to house the electrode assembly with an electrolyte, and a cap plate installed at the case. The positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed or protrude outwardly through the cap plate.